dimitrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitrix Wikia
Bienvenidos a Dimitrix Wikia Un archivo explicando cada una de las historías del usuario Dimitrix de Fanfiction, resúmenes, explicaciones y cuestiones y mucho mas. ¿Quien es Dimitrix? Dimitrix es un usuario de la pagina Fanfiction que fue registrado el 5 de abril de 2014, las historias pertenecientes a Dimitrix son historias aleatorias de cada uno de los personajes o mundos que tiene, entre ellas: Codigo Lyoko, Gormiti, Digimon, Robots, Shin-Chan, Ninjago, Lego, Skylanders, y algúnas de otros temas sueltos, cada una de ellas expresaba todo un universo o un relato donde sumerge a cada uno de los protagonistas en una realidad donde el mayor peligro de todos es la propia existencia humana. Algunas de las historias de Dimitrix son cortas, explicando ciertas entre terroríficos o sobrenaturales, siempre inspirándose en ciertos hechos de películas o de estilo de directores de cine famosos. Otras son historías en pla novelas para sumergir a cada uno de los protagonistas en una aventura que los llevara a recorrer todo tipo de mundos imaginarios e increíbles. Los protagonistas en cada una de las historias siempre expresaban todo un pasado con una sensacíon de remordimientos y angustia por lo que les sucede alrededor, eso hace que tengan miedo de lo que puedan pasarle o a las personas que conoce haciendo que tenga un mayor miedo a tomar una decisión que provocar una cierta consecuencia en los demas. Trama Fanfic La mayoría de las historias de Dimitrix son relatos de aventuras en mundos fantásticos: como el de la trilogía Skylanders que muestra alrededor de toda una serie de aventuras como es el mundo de Skylands, o el relato de Gormiti: Lost Wood donde ahí muestra un mundo alterno al nuestro en donde solo queda un pequeño trozo de lo que antes solía ser un bosque mágico, o mundos distopicos como el de la serie Code: Decisión, que ocurre en el mundo de Codígo Lyoko, donde muestra un futuro post-apocalitptico dominado por un virus que ha convertido a la gente en una nueva raza de zombies, o como el caso de Code: Purge (también de Código Lyoko), o algúnos no son tan imaginados como el relato de Digimon: Mad Tai, el guerrero del mañana, que actúa como una parodia del mundo de Mad Max pero esta vez cambiando al protagonista por el de Tai Yagami de la propia serie, un pequeño relato donde nos muestra como el mundo esta dominado por digitos y el control por la sequía de datos que luego también esta su otra parodia pero esta vez mas extendida en el que aqui cambia a los personajes de la tercera pelicula por uno de unos de Digimon pero siguien la misma estela que la pelicula solo que mejor, y ese se llama: Mad Takeru: Mas alla del coliseo del caos, que es casi completamente una pelicula entera. Otros relatos son también pequeñas que nos muestran pequeños dramas pero con un estilo muy sobrenatural, inspirados un poco en películas como de Lars Von Trier o M. Night Shaymalan donde se muestra a uno de los protagonistas quedandose apresado bajo una sensación de resentimiento al ver la realidad que le rodea y ahí empieza a experimentar un viaje que lo lleva mas de la paranoia humana. Relatos como el de Shin Chan: Un sueño de Kazama, donde se muestra a uno de los personajes quedando atrapado en un sueño que lo lleva hacía lo mas recóndito de su subconsciente y ahí empieza a experimentar cada uno de los trozos de su vida esparciendo uno por uno, ahí el protagonista empieza a experimentar una negación a esa realidad y se quedo sumergida en un aura de oscuridad que lo envuelve para dejarlo en un estado de soledad eterna, también de Shin-Chan se encuentra la trilogia: Matar al mocoso, explicado como un drama retorcido pero a la vez personal donde nos muestra lo que sucede cuando una madre harta de la vida decide acabar con todo pero al final acaba de la misma forma que empezo, o sino otros también como el del relato de terror de Codigo Lyoko: Miedos, una idea muy inspirada según el universo de Stephen King y en la pelicua de terror exitosa del momento: Babadook, donde se nos muestra a un futuro yacente en la que el protagonista empieza a experimentar una negatividad hacía sus decisiones y eso acaba provocando que empieza a delirar ciertas cosas, desde publicidades que le hablan, o la visita de un vagabundo siniestro, otro ejemplo también es el reciente relato que actua como un final alternativo de la pelicula de Dreamworks Animation: Las Aventuras de Mr. Peabody & Sherman, en este se muestra una nueva realidad de los hechos acontecidos en la propia pelicula pero dando un nuevo giro que hace pensar que todo esto es un crossover de otro tema parecido. Otros también son los dramas simples donde se muestran a un grupo de protagonistas intentando de resolver ciertos asuntos de la vida cotidiana, como es el caso de el relato hecho de forma continuación de la película en si Robots, donde ahí se nos muestra un futuro en el que el propio protagonista se ha hecho mayor y ahora es el jefe de una compañía importante, pero empieza a experimentar ciertas dudas y eso acabo provocando que se crea una doble personalidad que vive dentro de su subconsciente (una voz en su cabeza) y eso le permita retomar sus decisiones acerca de su futuro. Otro también es el relato de Digimon hecho en firma de trilogia llamado: Tarde de Lluvias, donde ahí nos muestra una visión no muy redactada acerca del final de Digimon Tamers, se muestra a una de las parejas principales de la temporada sintiéndose agobiadas y experimentando una serie de sucesos que los llevan a sentirse deprimidos y atemorizados de ellos mismos. Ademas también ha existido relatos donde suceden las situaciones de maneras melodramaticas y a veces surrealistas. Un caso de esos es el original relato de Gormiti: El gran amor de Gina, donde aquí se muestra a uno de los personajes secundarios experimentando una serie de sucesos que la llevaran a conocer al hombre de sus sueños cuando esta comenzando la fiesta del baile en el colegio, en ese momento también se explica lo que ocurre cuando una persona siente algo por alguien y sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, también esta el caso de Lost Wood, relato fantastico que asimila los principios del genero fantastico del universo de Guillermo del Toro que actua como una parodía de su monumental: El Laberinto del Fauno, solo que en este caso es Gina cometiendo una serie de pruebas para ganarse el afecto de Lucas por siempre, también de Gormiti existe otro muy parecido que es el: Jessica lo es todo, una serie de seis fragmentos donde se nos muestra a la señora del aire teniendo relacíones con todo tipo de personajes animados de otras franquicias y considerados como los mas guapos según todos los fandoms existencíales hasta ahora. Pero otros también como el caso de Cheetah x Wonder Woman, Amar a una inteligencia artificial o el mas reciente de todos como: Machinas, inspirado en la pelicula Ex-Machina que aqui se nos representa uno de los hechos de la pelicula pero explicados de una forma rara y mucho mas adulterada apropositamente, o sino también el caso de Bad Ass Elastigirl, que cuenta de forma aleatoria uno de los ciertos hechos ocurridos con uno de los personajes protagonistas de la pelicula de Pixal: Los Increibles que se presenta de una forma un poco humoritica y erotica pero al final nos encontramos con un buen chiste verde. En el caso de Cheetah X Wonder Woman se muestran ciertas aspectos de algunas populares series de DC Comics donde se muestran a ciertos personajes experimentando una sensación de amor con algunas mujeres que tuvieron sus pequeñas apariciones pero el usuario les da un protagonismo meucho mas valorado para que no sean olvidados, pero también la historia nos da una perspectiva de amor que muchos no tienen en cuenta, otro también parecido es el de la trilogia Amar a una inteligencía artificial donde nos muestra a otros dos sujetos experimentando el mismo suceso solo que en este se nos muestra una cierta moraleja personal acerca de lo que sucede cuando dos personas que si verdaderamente se aman uno pierde toda esa confianza. Otro de los mas novedosos has sido el de los seis segmentos precuela de la pelicula Robots que otra vez vuelve a toma partido en este resumen, aqui se nos muestran seis segmentos, seis historias que tienen que ver con los personajes secundarios de esa secuela que nunca vamos a ver pero para Dimitrix queda ya como establecida, aqui los vemos como un grupo de individuos preparandose para los acontecimientos de lo que va a suceder después ya que en la posible secuela, vayamos a entender un poco como es que han acabado metidos en la situacíon en la que nos representa. Otro mas reciente también es una lista que representa los diez sucesos que se quieren ver en la secuela de El Origen de los Guardianes, otra produccíon de Dreamworks meramente infravalorada y que se merece un mejor respeto por su impresionante contenido artistico. También se encuentra el fanfic mas actual de todos que ha sido el relato dividido en partes de Ninjago: Ninjago nindroides para siempre, donde se nos muestra una perspectiva aleotaria después del final de la cuarta temporada de la serie, pero lo mas importante de todo es el desarrollo de los protagonistas roboticos de la serie, donde ahí empiezan a tolerar aún mas sus sentimientos (hasta ahora se esta desarrollando la serie y no se tienen algunas cosas muy en cuenta. Algunos relatos van también de ciertas realidades de ciencia-ficcíon, donde aquí se nos muestra perspectiva muy ficticia del mundo. Algunos casos de esos es también la anterior historia de Codigo Lyoko: Code Purge, pero el mas relevante de todos ha sido la historia en plan novela: RIPD: Departamento de Policia Mortal Legionarios contra Muertos, una mezcla entre los universos de la película de 2013 del mismo nombre y de la ficticia serie: Dominion, en estos ambos protagonistas se ven envueltos en un caso del que será mejor que den lo mejor de si, si quieren salvar al mundo de un apocalipsis que arrasara la Tierra provocando un reinado eterno de muertos vivientes. Otro que también tiene sus momentos es la serie de Digimon: The Digimon Squad, donde nos lleva a un futuro distante en el que se muestra a un mundo unido entre digimos y hombres pero que también existe un orden social que protege a la gente de los actos criminales de gente que queda metida en ciertos asuntos personales y los Digimons con una aparciencia mas humanoide se ocupan de detener a esos individuos, pero lo mas exponencial de todo es el asunto de que cada uno de los criminales que detienen tienen que ver con cada uno de los emblemas de sus progenitores maestros, una obra perfecta de como el futuro es capaz de cambiar a la gente y a sus propios digimons. Otro pero menos relevante es el relato explicativo de Doraemon: La creación de un robot, donde aquí se nos muestra un posible ejemplo de lo que es la creación del gato cósmico Doraemon y de sus origenes, no se sabe muy bien si esto sucedió así tal cual pero al menos es el mejor ejemplo que existe de momento sobre este popular gato futurista. Algunas son siempre listas en plan resumen surrealistas de ciertos hechos que han ocurrido ahí, entre ellos esta la lista de Codigo Lyoko: Las bestias de Xana, donde aquí se nos muestra en plan informe lo que sucede cuando el enemigo principal ataca a la Tierra y manda a enemigos para enfrentarlos, caso parecido también a Teenage Force, primer planteamiento de la franquicia Teenage Force donde se nos muestran todo tipo de ejemplos de personas que podrían servir a este equipo, incluido los propios ocho originales que ya forman parte del universo Dimitrix. El final alternativo de la pelicula de Las Aventuras de Peabody & Sherman de Dreamworks en donde otra vez se nos presenta una historía parecida a otra obra de M. Night Shyamalan: Multiple, solo que aqui lo cambiamos por otro personaje importante de Dreamworks Animation, Otro también es el intro falso de Digimon Tri Intro que parodia el comienzo resumen de Mad Max 2: El guerrero de la carretera donde se nos explica todo como si fuese un recuerdo para hacernos la idea de lo que esta por llegar con la nueva temporada de Digimon que hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiemp, otro mas reciente es una pequeña lista relacionada de vuelta con Robots donde se nos muestra una serie de sucesos que podrían ocurrir en una temprana o imposible secuela pero que en cierto modo tiene su lado de buenas ideas. Pero el que mas llama toda la atencíon es la historia resumen de: Lego Star Wars, un resumen de cada uno de los niveles de ambos juegos de Lego Star Wars, ahí se nos presenta lo que no se cuenta en el juego, (ya que como no tiene diálogos, no se sabe lo que sucede), y por eso mismo se ha creado esta lista pero con unos toques que a pesar de ser muy buenos se le va perdiendo el ritmo y puede llegar a hacer insufrible, no la mejor de todas las historías de Dimitrix pero al menos es un comienzo para que algúnos se empiecen a valorar ciertas cosas. O sino ahora se comienza el plan de historías contadas en forma guiones de cine donde se cuenta con una elaboracíon mas facil, como es el caso de Conversaciones en la web, el primer crossover de Codigo Lyoko y Gormiti donde se nos cuenta una primera manera de lo que sucedería si ambos grupos de diferentes seccíones se conocieran mutuamente. Estas son cada una de las explicacíones del mundo de Dimitrix, pero esto es solo el principio. · Lista de historías de Dimitrix Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.